Brothers in a New World
by 7536897647356356
Summary: A fifteen-year-old Danny suddenly meets a stranger who calls himself 'Albus Dumbledore', and seems to be a ghost, but why isn't his ghost sense going off? Any why in the world did he have a doppelgänger? Pre-Reality Trip, but he had his ice powers. And don't worry, there will be angst later in the story! I don't own the cover image, I got it off of google images!
1. Chapter 1

_Brothers in a New World_

**A/N** Okay, so to clarify, this is Pre-Reality Trip, but Danny already got his ice powers. Just go with it, okay?! This is my first story, so give me some slack. This has absolutely no DannyxSam or DannyxHarry in it. And yes, this is certainly a crossover for Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy. Rated T because I'm paranoid and stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters, nor do I own a Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Wizard Ghosts?**

It was the second week of summer vacation in Amity Park. A certain spectre could be seen flying over the town. If you were to 'zoom in', you would see that the spook was Danny Phantom, ghostly protector in some eyes, annoying menace in others.

Danny was fairly happy right then. There hadn't been any ghost attacks all week (unless you counted the Box Ghost and one visit from Klemper). It was between 10 and 11 o'clock in the morning, at the moment.

Quite suddenly, Danny dived down and, right before he hit the ground, stopped and hovered there for a second. After, he continued forward, going up a bit so he was just below the lamps on the street lights. It was very calm that evening, no cars, a couple people walking around, but Danny just went invisible when they came around.

Yet, something felt off to the young halfa. The air seemed to be thick with tension as he flew, even though Danny was obviously the only living (or half-living) thing in sight. After _Danny_ had floated for a bit, he caught the sight of black fabric in the corner of his eye, while he felt a sort of... Aura, that said 'bad'. So, being his clueless self, Danny ignored the fact that he didn't feel his ghost sense and went after the source of the presence.

As Danny turned into an alley that he thought the assumed ghost had went through, he couldn't help but wonder why the being hadn't attacked him. They must've not seen him or something, he concluded. Danny wondered farther into the alley, oblivious to the two 'ghosts' waiting for him. Just as he was going to go intangible and fly out, his head seemed to explode with pain. No, not as if somebody had hit him, it was deeper than that.

That was when the two decided to alert the boy of their presence. They jumped out and circled him until one was facing the entrance and the other facing the end of the alley. Danny finally looked up, baffled at the appearance of them. Both of them wore some sort of mask and black cloak, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. They also had sticks pointed at him, almost as if they were supposed to threaten him.

The word wand popped into his mind, but he quickly dismissed the thought. What, did he think they were some kind of wizard ghosts or something? As Danny was about to stand, another burst of pain rang through his head, worse than the last, and he clasped both hands to his head, all his thoughts of escape gone. The two 'ghosts' seemed intrigued by this, and one whispered something to the other, and Danny could only catch the words "master" and "informed". Master? What?

Just as they seemed to decide on something, a loud 'Crack' escaped into the air, and the two swiftly turned to see... Something. Danny was in too much pain to care. It had happened before, when he was alone, but never as bad as this. His brain numbly processed the word "Stupify!" shouted by an unknown person/ghost, and again, and two small 'thump's. A few words were whispered, and the pain finally seemed to reside a bit.

Danny looked up to see yet another being, person, ghost, or whatever they were, but without the crazy mask. And the guy also looked a lot older. Like, Clockwork in his oldest form old. The unnamed figure slowly walked over to Danny, who seemed to finally notice that he was no longer in his ghost form. Had the pain really been that bad?

As the man was approaching, the younger seemed to finally process what kind of danger he could be in. So, he quickly say up, only to be hit with a wave of pain in head that caused him to be dizzy. By the time the 15-year-old had recovered, the man the only feet away, and Danny scrambled to his feet and took a few steps back. The man stopped when he had done this, and Danny got a good look at his face. Wow, he was really old.

After awhile, the man spoke up. "Do not be frightened, Daniel," he said, and Danny flinched at the loudness of it. Geez, his head still hurt! "H-how do you know my name?" he asked shakily, the words sounding like a shout in his head when he was speaking very quietly. The other sighed and gently spoke, "We need to get out of here now, or else you'll be in trouble. You will get to ask all the questions you need later."

Danny looked back up at the man, noting that his voice had a kind of British accent to it. "Hey, I-I don't need your help, whoever you are. Who are you, anyway?" The man shook his head in slight amusement before answering, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and unfortunately you do, in fact, need my help, considering you could have just died if I had not been here. So, will you be kind enough to take my arm?"

A/N: Haha, cliff hanger! I know it's short. It's the begging and I just thought this up so he patient. ED21, out!


	2. Apparate? What?

**Brothers in a new world**

**IMPORTANT A/N**

I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Ninhuju! And no, Dumbledore just knows! Not really. Okay, here we go, the important part. So, when Snape was updating Dumbledore on stuff with Voldy (aka Vldemort), he said something about the ominous 'ghost' boy, Danny Phantom, and how Voldemort thinks he could be a possible threat, and that he later spoke to Snape about capturing the boy and getting him on their side, and soon. So, Dumbledore knowing everything and all about Danny, he apparated to a random alley in Amity Park, which was pure coincidence that Danny was about to be captured or possibly killed in.

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? Oh, well, I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 2: Um... Apparate? What?**

Danny stared at the man. What, did he just say? That he could've... would have died? Danny then nearly facepalmed. What was he thinking?! This guy was some sort of ghost! He was definitely lying! So, Danny started on the other piece of his words. _Take his arm? What the heck?_ So, Danny voiced his thoughts, "What? I could've died? Take your arm? What does this have to do with anything? How do I know you're not lying?"

The man, Albus, he said his name was, smiled secretively and Danny asked his final question, "And how the heck do I know that you're not some ghost who wants to destroy or kidnap me?" His final question seemed to perplex Albus, but the man pushed away his thoughts and answered Danny. "Yes, you most likely would have died if I had not saved you," Danny seemed like he wanted to ask a question, but Albus kept going, "I asked you to take my arm so we could apparate somewhere-" but there, Danny cut him off.

"Apparate? What the heck does that mean?" "Teleport." The man simply said. "Oh." Danny replied, so Albus continued, "The reason we have to apparate, or teleport, is because you are in great danger, Daniel. And as for the lying part, well, you will just have to trust me." The halfa was about to question why he should trust the guy, but he stopped. The man had that same aura, almost... the oppisite. No, not oppisite like non-powerful, but like good.

Since they had stopped talking, Danny had time to focus on something else, and that's when he noticed the pain again. He lightly held his head and was glad that he was against a wall, because he believed that he would have fallen without it.

As Dumbledore noticed his small movement, his eyes scanned over Danny, seeming to come to a realization. Finally, he closed the distance between himself and Danny, helping the boy support himself. The halfa just accepted it, in too much pain to care.

Suddenly, Albus picked Danny up bridal style (so embarrassing for Danny). This made Danny jump, confused. Albus tightened his grip, and then-

Pressure. He was being forced inside of a tiny Fenton thermos. Was he dying? He felt the pain, and the extreme pressure from all sides, and-

It stopped, as sudden as it came.


	3. Author's Note Sorry :(

Um... Hi. This isn't an update. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to but this story hatius for awhile... I'm at a writers' block and finally decided that you guys need to know that. I may discontinue it... I'm not sure. And if anybody wants to adopt it, message me, though I doubt anyone will. But I'd need to discuss how I wanted the storyline to go, and any other details could be said in a PM chat. Anyway... Sorry once again.

**~ED21**


End file.
